Waking Up In Vegas
by buttsarewonderful
Summary: Soul, Maka and the gang travel to Vegas to collect a kishin soul, but end up partying. The day after when they wake up, Kid has an asymmetrical tattoo, Liz is missing her shirt, and Maka and Soul are married? Was previously a oneshot, but I will be adding to it soon as well as editing.
1. Waking up

**Hey people, I'm writing a one-shot, wish me luck and review**

"Your soul is mine, kishin. Prepare to die"

The gang was in Las Vegas collecting a kishin soul and decided to have a little fun in the casinos. That was all Maka Albarn remembered of last night

"Ugggghhh" she groaned "my head hurts"

She looked around the room she woke up in. She was on a bed, and soul was hanging off of the other side drooling. On the ground she could see black*star moaning on the ground and Tsubaki was sleeping next to him. On the other side of the room Kid was in the fetal position, mumbling about rainbows or something. Patty was hugging kid while she slept, and Liz was inside the closet, apparently shirtless and very hung over. The room appeared to be a cheap motel, and Maka wondered how they got there.

She looked across herself for damage, and saw a glimmer. She looked closer, and saw that she was wearing a wedding ring

She gasped, and checked the room for a matching ring to see who her husband was, and found it resting on soul's finger

"I-im married?" she said with a confused voice "to soul?"

Her thought was disturbed by the horrified cries of a young shinigami

"SWEET SHINIGAMI MY GORGEOUS BUTTOCKS' SYMMETRY IS RUINED!"

"Kid, what the hell are you talking about" everyone groaned as his panicked cries woke them up

"MY BEAUTIFUL LEFT BUTTOCK HAS A TATTOO! AN ASSYMETRICAL TATTOO! OF A FREAKIN RAINBOW! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO FREAK OUT!"

"JUST SHUT UP! I ALREADY HAVE A HEADACHE WITHOUT THE SCREAMING!" a very hung-over Tsubaki screamed from across the room. It's amazing how much an irritating ocd kid and a hangover change a person.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Liz yawned as she sat up in the closet, and everyone blushed

"Liz, your um, shirt….." Maka said

She looked down and blushed as she backed into the closet and shut the door

Soul and the other guys got raging nosebleeds, and Maka picked up the nearest object and slammed it into their skulls.

"Damn it Maka, don't hit me with the lamp!" soul complained

"Sorry, I didn't see any books lying around" she said, giggling

Soul reached up to rub his aching skull, and noticed a golden glimmer on his hand. He looked down at the wedding band, and saw Maka wearing a matching one

"Me and Maka….. Married?" he said, sounding shocked

"HAHA SOUL, YOU GOT DRUNK AND MARRIED THE FLAT CHESTED BOOKWORM" Black*star said as he laughed his ass off

Maka chopped him again with the lamp

"H-Hya ha…" he said as he fell to the ground unconscious

"So" Maka said slowly "were married. I suppose we should get an annulment or a divorce or someth-"

"You know Maka" soul interrupted "this may not be a bad thing"

Maka grinned as he pulled her closer

"YAY HAPPY ENDING" patty screamed in joy from the other side of the room

"Wait, what's papa gonna think" Maka said, panicking

Souls jaw dropped as he thought of what spirit would do to him

"Oh shit"

**Ok, im done. **

**REVIEW OR YOU SHALL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS THE GREAT BLACKSTAR ( beaten unconscious with a lamp)**


	2. Telling her parents

**Ok, by popular demand I'm turning this fanfiction into a two shot and adding spirits reaction, so I hope you all like it : )**

Soul and Maka walked up the front steps of spirit Albarn's death city apartment and soul tried to hide his fear from his new wife. Spirit hated him normally, and would probably do something horrible to him. Soul shuddered at the thought.

"This is a bad idea" soul said as he tried to remove the fear from his voice

"He's NOT going to kill you"

"How do you know?"

"Well, he likes me, so if he ever wants to see me again he'll cooperate"

"Good point….. Screw this; let's move to Canada and hopefully he'll forget we existed"

"Quit being a baby" Maka said as she rang the doorbell

They waited for a while listening awkwardly as his song doorbell played twinkle twinkle little star. After several painful minutes he opened the door. He peeked out the door, and his face lit up as soon as he saw Maka

"Maka came to visit her papa! Maka is the best daughter ever" he said in an exceptionally giggly voice

Then he looked over at soul

"Oh. It's you."

"Papa, I have to tell you something, we better sit down" Maka said

Spirit led them inside his apartment and through his overly pink sitting room to an overstuffed floral print couch

"God, I feel like I'm in my grandma's parlor" soul said under his breath

"I heard that, you stupid octopus head. I missed having women around the house, so I gave it a bit of a feminine touch"

Professor Stein skipped down the hallway naked and sang" But you'll always have me spirit!"

Spirit pushed stein back down the hallway

"Pretend you never saw that" he said, blushing

"Whatever" soul sighed

"Papa, soul and I have something very important to tell you" Maka said, reaching for soul's hand

Soul eyed them suspiciously, and then his eyes lit up with rage

"My daughter had better not be pregnant, for your sake, Eater"

The couple went pale, and then explained that that was not the case

"So" spirit said slowly "Lemme get this straight. You were on a mission, got drunk, and woke up in a hotel room married to my daughter?"

"yup, that's basically it" soul said

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Soul screamed "TIME TO GO MAKA!" as he ran out the door

"bye papa!" maka said as she hurried to catch up with him

**Its over… im too lazy to write more so byeee!**


	3. Awkward first times

**Long story short, this was a oneshot, but then it got a lot of popularity so I continued it. **

_Oh god._ Soul thought fervently as he stared at Maka. They were finally home, and Maka was standing in the hall silently debating on which room to sleep in, hers or Soul's.

_Why didn't I think of this earlier! We haven't "shared a bed" before. Wait-DOES SHE WANT TO DO IT? _

Soul ran into the bathroom and locked the door. When he came out, he was ready. He had his hair and teeth brushed his heart boxers up, and his trademark grin on. He strutted into his room, only to find his room-

_Empty? I got all pumped up for nothing... Oh well. While I'm up, might as well grab a sandwich._

Soul trudged into the kitchen and prepared his sandwich. He walked back to his room, only to see Maka lying on his bed reading a book.

"M-Maka?"

"Oh, hey Soul. Nice boxers."

"Thanks"

Soul sat next to her on the bed.

"So… what are we gonna do about this."

"Hmmm?"

"The whole married thing. I mean, I do love you. I really do. It's just… I can't help but feel that the way it happened was sort of a mistake. I mean, I barely remember it. I guess when I imagined marrying you I thought it would happen differently. With a cake, and a white dress. It's just, I-"

Soul's voice faltered.

Maka looked into Soul's eyes. "You always thought of marrying me?" she said softly.

"Maka, you have always been my girl. I love every bit of you. Even your more violent side. And your nerdy side. AND your tiny, adorable, tits. How could I possibly let myself even think of being with anyone else? I quote a very cool man when I say 'Baby, you're my forever girl'."

Maka sat quietly for a moment. Then she beat Soul's face in with a dictionary. Before he had time to complain she spoke.

"That was for calling me a violent nerd"

She leaned into him and kissed him with a fiery passion.

"and that" she said, breathing heavily "was for calling me your girl"

They kissed for a while and laid together, entwined.

"Wait" soul asked "weren't we going to wait for marri- oh yeah."

Soul grinned as he held his partner close.

**Done for now! Enjoy it.**

**If you liked this, read the work of mandar vortex.**

**She is my cousin and friend, and she also happens to be a great writer.**

**LOVE HER**

**REVIEW**


End file.
